vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pierce - Skill Tree
The 3 skill trees of Pierce are; Von Scientifique, EXPLOSIONS!!!, and Tinkering Tinker. Von Scientifique This skill tree emphasizes on Pierce and his insane love of science and experimenting. While it provides a reliable source of damage and buffs, said damage and buffs can be completely random. Tier 1 Unstable Concoction - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce drinks, or forces an ally, to drink The Unstable Concoction. Either their damage will be increased by 10%, evasiveness by 10%, heal them for 10% of their max health, or make them immune to all forms of crowd control for 1 turn. Unlocks Unstabler Concotion in Tier 3. Chemist - Passive - 5 ranks - All potions made by Pierce have their potency increased by 3%. Does not effect The Unstable Concoction. KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! - Passive - 5 ranks - Pierce documents information on enemies. Facing enemy types that have been previously defeated, the party deals 1% increased damage to them. Tier 2 Safety First - Passive - 5 ranks - Pierce ensures he and his allies are safe when drinking his potions. Drinking a potion created by Pierce will also either give them 10% damage reduction, take 50% less damage from critital hits for 3 turns, or make them immune to status effects for 2 turns. Pierce's Bag of Fun! - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce reaches into his marble pouch, and throws one at random at the target. The marble shatters and deals damage based on its content; Fire, Ice, Lightning, Acid, Explosive, or a Dud, which deals normal damage by shattering on contact. Unlocks Organized Chaos in Tier 3. Tier 3 Unstabler Concoction - Passive - 1 rank - The Unstable Concoction becomes even more unstable, increasing its effectiveness by 15%, and providing another random buff; A speed enhancement which grants a free second turn, 100% critical hit chance for 1 turn, or regeneration of 5% of their max health over 4 turns. Mad Scientist - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases all Elemental and Explosive damage done by Pierce by 4%. In addition, if he drinks potions he created there is a 20% chance to cause a absolutely harmless 100% safe side effect. Pierce gains either 20% bonus health, damage, damage reduction, or faints, losing his next turn. Organized Chaos - Passive - 5 ranks - Pierce's marbles now have a 20% chance to trigger a status effect based on their Element. Burn, Freeze, Paralysis, Poison, Explosion injures all enemies, and Bleed. These effects last 5 turns. Unlocks The Master of Disaster in Tier 4 at rank 5. Tier 4 March of The Mutants - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce's test subjects have unfortuantely escaped. The mutated beasts go on a rampage, swarming and damaging ALL combatants at random. God Potion - Ability - 1 rank - One of Pierce's masterpieces, the God Potion makes him immune to all damage, crowd control, and status effects for 2 turns. The Master of Disaster - Passive - 1 rank - Pierce now throws a barrage of marbles while laughing maniacally. He now throws 10 marbles at all his enemies at random (but guaranteed to hit all targets at least once), and now also gets the addition of Light marbles which deal true damage and cause Blindness, and the very rare Shadow marble, which instantly kills its target with a black hole as well as fearing the surviving enemies. Tier 5 - Ultimate Project Cerberus - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce drinks a potion he created with knowledge studied by his evil counterpart. Drinking the potion instantly ends Pierce's turn, but turns him into a giant three headed werewolf. In this form, Pierce's health is fully restored as well as increased by 300%, his damage taken reduced by 30%, but loses all attacks and abilities save for his basic attack, which becomes Great Smash. Great Smash deals 15% of the target's max health, and decreases their armor by 15%. Stacks 3 times. EXPLOSIONS!!! What do you think this skill tree is about? It's about making things go kablooey, blown sky high or exploded clean off the face of the world. This talent tree allows Pierce to deal some of the highest amount of damage in the entire game, but comes with a serious cost. Many of the larger explosions deal damage to ''all ''combatants. Tier 1 The Big One - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce unleashes one of his favorite bombs, dealing large Explosive damage to friend and foe alike. Limit 1 per battle. Unlocks The Bigger one in Tier 2. Powder Overrunneth - Passive - 5 ranks - Pierce stuffs his bombs full of so much gunpowder that they deal 4% more damage. Short Fuse - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce lobs a bomb with a extra short fuse. It explodes in mid air, the blast has a 45% to blind enemies. Tier 2 The Bigger One - Passive - 1 rank - The Big One gets upgraded to The Bigger One, who's damage is increased by 15%. Unlocks The Biggest One in Tier 3. Proximity Mine - Ability - 5 ranks - Pierce buries a hidden explosive into the ground. The next enemy, or ally, to attack at melee range trigers it, dealing Explosive damage and stunning them for 1 turn. Volatile Powder - Passive - 5 ranks - At the cost of every bomb having a 15% chance to explode in Pierce's face, they deal additional Fire damage equal to 5% of the Explosion's damage. Unlocks Spark Powder in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 3 The Biggest One - Passive - 1 rank - The Bigger One gets upgraded to The Biggest One, which deals another 20% more damage, and now destroys 20% of armor. Unlocks The Biggerest One in Tier 4. Shrapnel Bomb - Ability - 5 ranks - A bomb that releases a spray of sharp fragments upon detonation. The blast itself does moderate damage, but the shrapnel causes the target to Bleed for 5% of their max health every turn. Has a 20% chance to damage all enemies. Spark Powder - Passive - 5 ranks - In addition to dealing bonus Fire damage, which is now equal to 35% of the blast damage, Pierce's bombs now set their target ablaze. Tier 4 The Biggerest One - Passive - 1 rank - The Biggest One gets upgraded to The Biggerest One. This bomb deals Explosive damage equal to 25% of max health, destroys 35% of armor, and leaves all combatants struck Weakened for 3 turns. Demolitions Expert - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce throws an ''extremely ''explosive stick of Dynamite. The blast deals Explosive damage to all enemies, but the primary target has Defense reduced to 0 for 2 turns. Blast Shield - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce builds a blast shield that lasts 1 turn. The shield's health is equal to 40% of the party's total max health, and blocks all incoming explosive damage until it breaks. Tier 5 - Ultimate Mini Flare 300 - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce fires a rocket into the sky. When it lands 3 turns later, it's gonna hurt. A lot. Tinkering Tinker The Tinker Skill Tree focuses heavily on Pierce and his love for tinkering and inventing gadgets. It begins as a high risk high reward tree, but improves the deeper one specializes into it. Tier 1 Tinker's Tool - Passive - 1 rank - Grants Pierce the use of the item Tinker's Tool. It can be used once per battle, and increases the damage done of Pierce's next gadget based ability by 30%. The gadget then explodes, hurting Pierce and must be repaired before it can be used again. Unlocks Tinker's Tools in Tier 2. Remove Safety - Ability - 1 rank - Safety is ''not ''Pierce's middle name. The next gadget based ability used will deal 100% bonus damage, but has a 60% chance to backfire spectacularly, dealing Explosive damage to Pierce and all his allies. Unlocks Safety Springs in Tier 3. Tinker's Degree - Passive - 5 ranks - Pierce has an official degree in Tinkering, increasing all damage done with his gadgets by 5%, and increasing backfire damage dealt to himself by 3%. Tier 2 Tinker's Tools - Passive - 1 rank - Pierce now carries two Tinker's Tools, as well as granting a 40% chance to resist backfire after use on a gadget. Sheer Dumb Luck - Passive - 5 ranks - There is a 5% chance with every gadget based ability used to Overpower and increase its effectiveness by 5%. Launch Trap - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce creates a hidden spring trap, however his ''horrible ''sense of direction and poor attention span causes him to instantly forget where he put it. Every attack made by all combatants has a 15% to trigger it, sending them sky high for 2 turns. Upon landing, they take heavy damage and are stunned for 1 turn. Unlocks Zap Trap in Tier 3. Tier 3 Reverse Backfire - Passive - 5 ranks - Every backfire has a 8% chance to actually be beneficial, and deal damage to a random enemy instead of Pierce. Safety Spring - Passive - 5 ranks - Pierce installs a Safety Spring in his gadgets. The next time they would require repairs, there is a 20% chance Pierce does not lose his turn having to do so. Zap Trap - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce creates a Zap Trap on a friendly target. The next time they would be dealt melee damage, the attack is nullified, and the attacker gets dealt Lightning damage for double what the damage of their attack would have dealt. However, if the trap is not triggered in 2 turns, it will trigger by itself, dealing 15% of the wearer's max health as Lightning damage and Paralyzing them for 1 turn. Tier 4 I FIXED IT!!! Sorta... - Passive - 1 rank - Decreases the chance of all backfires by 35%, and reduces all backfire damage by 50%. Super Scan - Ability - 1 rank - Pierce uses his Gogglespecs to scan and learn ''everything ''about his target. For the rest of the battle, Pierce gains 100% critical hit chance against them, and 100% avoidance against their attacks. Cannot be used if only one enemy remains, and may only be used on one enemy at a time. Has a 35% chance to backfire (not reduced by I FIXED IT!!!) and Blind Pierce for 5 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Mecha Phoebe - Passive - 1 rank - Transforms Phoebe into Mecha Phoebe. Mecha Phoebe The full list of changes from Phoebe to Mecha Phoebe is as follows. Steel Plating - Passive - Mecha Phoebe takes 30% reduced damage from all sources, but takes 100% increased Lightning damage. Growth Serum - Passive - Mecha Phoebe is larger and has 20% more health. Target Tracking - Passive - Mecha Phoebe deals 10% more damage to her targets, and never misses. Mechanical Menace - Passive - Mecha Phoebe is immune to Poison, Bleed, Fear, Stun, Burn, Freeze, Seduction, and Madness. Scorpion Death Blast - Ability - Mecha Phoebe's version of Scorpion Death Sting. She aims her tail and fires an explosion, dealing Explosive damage to all enemies. BRAKKA BRAKKA BRAKKA - Ability - Mecha Phoebe's version of Claw Strikes. She unleashes a hailstorm of bullets at her target. Flamethrower - Ability - Mecha Phoebe's version of Venom Spit. Douses all enemies in fire. Self Destruct - Ability - Pierce hits the emergency button. Phoebe shrinks down to her normal size and flees, leaving the mechanical parts behind. If used when at 5% health or less, Pierce flees as well. If used above 5% health, the explosion deals massive amount of Explosive damage to ALL combatants. Category:GAME STUFF